


A secret list

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [143]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, Pining John, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's hard to find a gift for Sherlock...December 21th: icicles / stocking filler





	A secret list

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was thinking about what Sherlock would like as stocking stuffers…  _Sweets with chocolate or honey. I don’t know if he likes maple syrup? Maybe a few classical CDs or some partitions… Maybe I should call Mycroft or his mother for ideas? A new blue scarf? Ticket for a concert at St-Martin’s-in-the-field? A new power pack battery thing for his phone… Or I can simply put many vouchers for free kisses. From me… Maybe that way he’ll understand the bloody message!_

His mental list was suddenly cut short by the exasperated voice of his friend.

“It’s easy… Graham! The man was killed by an icicle that simply broke off from the roof.” Sherlock was pacing in the living room, rolling his eyes “… Of course, it disappeared! It was warmer this morning, so the ice melted! It's what ice DOES!” He pinches his nose trying to stay calm as Lestrade was probably demanding an explanation on something. “God! You’re all clueless! I don’t understand how it is possible for your lot to even distribute parking tickets!” He hangs up on Lestrade without letting him asks one more (probably stupid) question.

Frowning at the childish outburst, John finally realizes the perfect gift for Sherlock.

_Forget everything except the kisses, coal lumps will be good enough for him until he learns how to behave!_


End file.
